Por Você
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Uma manhã qualquer em que Shino está sozinho em casa e reflete tudo que mudou em sua vida depois que começou a se relacionar com Kiba. Algo acontece, resultado da impulsividade Inuzuka, e vai mudar a rotina a dois para sempre, pois a família deles está prestes a aumentar!


* Não foi betada

* Feita para:

Desafio dos Signos  
Tema: [revelado nas notas finais]

Signos e Características:  
Gemeos - companheiro, inteligente, estável (Shino)  
Peixes - sonhador, talentoso, carente (Kiba)

* É sequencia de "O Rei do Pop", mas não precisa ler a anterior para entender essa.

* Boa leitura!

* * *

**Por Você**

**Kaline Bogard**

O domingo era um ótimo dia. Era o único dia em que Aburame Shino se permitia tirar folga e relaxar da rotina cansativa que normalmente comandava seus dias. Antigamente mantinha-se no mesmo ritmo de segunda a segunda, sem folga.

Isso até três anos atrás, quando acabou se envolvendo com o garoto que agora era seu namorado.

Foi Inuzuka Kiba quem entrou na sua vida e mudou todos os conceitos enraizados que tinha, mostrando uma outra forma de ver o mundo muito mais interessante, divertida, espetacular.

E, de acordo com Kiba, os domingos eram o dia da folga.

Nesse dia Shino estava proibido de fazer qualquer coisa relacionada ao cargo de pesquisador na Toudai, Universidade mais conceituada de Tokyo. E ele próprio, aluno do penúltimo ano de outra faculdade, nem chegava perto de nenhum material pertinente aos estudos (nem quando tinha prova na segunda-feira).

Respeitando a Lei de Kiba (batismo dado pelo próprio criador), Shino levantou-se da cama e foi para a cozinha. O café da manhã estava arrumadinho em cima da mesa. Seu namorado madrugava para correr no parque do bairro. Kiba era tão enérgico que precisava se exercitar todos os dias. Na maior parte do tempo tais exercícios envolviam Shino e a cama… mas nos domingos bem cedinho não falhava na corrida.

Antes de sair, preparava algo leve para comer, evitando se esforçar em jejum e deixava para Shino.

Naquela manhã de verão, encontrou vários onigiri enfileiradinhos, gyoza e omurice. Parecia tudo muito bom!

Seu namorado ainda tinha um arubaito num restaurante de lamen. Antes lavava pratos, mas à medida que o tempo passou e ele se tornou mais experiente, começou a ajudar os chefes da cozinha e aprendeu alguns pratos. Não era nenhum cozinheiro de mão cheia, mas a comida que Kiba fazia até que era comestível.

Shino serviu-se de chá verde e sentou-se à mesa. A omurice estava decorada com um coração de catchup todo torto que fez Shino balançar a cabeça, fingindo não se sentir encantado. Revelava um lado de Kiba que existia por baixo do jeito selvagem e impulsivo. O garoto tinha traços sonhadores, o que atrapalhava um pouco. Kiba tinha talento para muitas coisas, mas sonhava alto e queria ir logo para os resultados, queimando etapas. Quase nunca dava certo.

Olhou para a omurice.

E Kiba tinha um lado bem carente. Adorava atenção, ser ouvido e notado onde quer que estivesse.

Shino era oposto. Sempre muito sério e focado em tudo o que fazia. Mas aqueles pequenos gestos o faziam se derreter e querer satisfazer os desejos do namorado, fossem eles quais fossem. Kiba conseguiu perfurar a proteção disfarçada de indiferença e alcançar um lado que Shino nunca mostrou para ninguém. O relacionamento que surpreendeu todos ao redor de ambos, por serem duas pessoas tão diferentes, já durava três anos. Três ótimos anos, que pareciam se projetar para durar a vida toda.

Fez a refeição em silêncio, contexto muito comum em sua vida antes que conhecesse Inuzuka Kiba. Após isso, que risível. Silêncio era um fator que desapareceu de sua vida. Kiba era cheio de sons, de gestos, de cores. De vida.

Mesmo quieto, quando terminavam de fazer amor ou quando estavam juntos no sofá trocando carícias ou quando ficavam no escritório, com Shino trabalhando em seus projetos e Kiba estudando para as provas, mesmo nesses momentos de quietude, o silêncio vinha cheio de presença, de calor, de sensações.

Sentia falta do garoto. Nos vazios trazidos pela ausência via como tudo mudou quando Kiba passou a fazer parte de sua rotina.

Lavou as poucas louças sujas e foi tomar um banho rápido, trocando o pijama por roupas confortáveis e caseiras. Por fim sentou-se no sofá com o tablet em mãos para resolver algumas palavras cruzadas.

Aproveitou para tocar o player conectado à caixinha BlueTooth (uma das modernidades apresentadas por Kiba) e ligou o som, deixando música clássica soar no ambiente. Conseguiu fazer Kiba gostar de Beethoven e Bach, mas Kiba não conseguiu fazê-lo gostar de David Guetta, nem de qualquer outro DJ maluco e seus arranjos barulhentos.

Foi nesse cenário de paz e tranquilidade que Kiba encontrou o namorado ao voltar para o apartamento que dividiam.

Antigamente, Kiba vivia no prédio construído aos fundos do que Shino morava. Houve pouquíssima interação entre eles, resumida a troca de olhares ocasionais, até que um dia, ao alcançar grande conquista na faculdade, Kiba meio que deu show de dança na cozinha.

Shino assistiu a inacreditável cena da sacada no apartamento, quase um expectador VIP.

E isso mudou tudo entre ambos.

Aburame Shino ouviu o som da porta se fechando. Segundos depois Kiba entrou na sala, meio esbaforido. Trajava uma calça de moletom cinza e uma regata preta colada ao corpo por causa do suor resultado da corrida matinal.

O garoto deu de cara com o outro ali sentado, e refreou-se. As mãos cruzadas nas costas lhe deram um ar de descontração que colocou Shino em alerta.

— O-olá! — Kiba sorriu largo. Demais até — Tudo bem, mozão?

— Tudo — as sobrancelhas se mostraram acima do par de óculos escuros que Shino sempre usava. Antigamente, não tirava nem durante o sexo. Até que numa rodada mais afoita, quando estava por cima do namorado, movendo-se com empolgação, os óculos caíram no rosto de Kiba, que teve uma impressionante crise de risos…

Depois disso, Shino passou a tirar quando iam para a cama.

— Que bom. Eu fui correr como sempre, sabe? O parque estava cheio de gente e não aconteceu nada diferente.

Shino cruzou os braços, esquecido do tablet e das palavras cruzadas.

— Claro — entrou no jogo.

Kiba era um péssimo mentiroso. Desviou os olhos para um lado, depois para o outro. Deu a nítida impressão de avaliar as opções.

— Shino, eu amo você. Muito.

O homem recostou-se melhor no sofá.

— Eu também amo você, Kiba.

— Amo todas as suas qualidades e defeitos.

— Sim, também amo você do jeitinho que é.

— Ama a minha impulsividade? — Kiba aumentou o sorriso, quase tanto quanto aquele vilão sádico dos quadrinhos norte-americanos.

Nesse ponto Shino remexeu-se um tanto inquieto. Aprendeu nesses três anos de convivência que quando Kiba agia daquele jeito, vinha tiro. Acabou por suspirar. De um jeito ou de outro, a resposta de tal questão era única.

— Sim, eu amo a sua impulsividade.

— Ótimo! Porque eu fiz uma coisa… você não vai acreditar!

O latido veio auto-explicativo. E cortou a frase de Kiba. E Shino realmente não acreditou.

De tudo o que já tinha passado ao lado daquele garoto, devia ter imaginado que algo assim aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Kiba adorava animais. Tinha crescido no interior do país, com uma irmã mais velha veterinária.

Assistiu enquanto ele puxava as mãos escondidas nas costas. Elas não estavam cruzadas, como deduziu a princípio. Mas escondiam um filhote de cão branquinho, branquinho.

— Kiba…

— Eu encontrei o Akamaru perdido no parque. Acho que abandonaram ele por lá! Vamos fazer uns cartazes e postar na internet pra descobrir se ele tem um dono. Mas… se o dono não aparecer, podemos ficar com ele?

— Não podemos — Shino nem hesitou.

— Não diga isso! — Kiba abraçou o filhote, apegado.

Shino suspirou. Seu namorado até deu nome pro bicho!

— Kiba…

— Não acredito que teria coragem de mandar o Akamaru pra um abrigo! Ou de volta pra rua. Shino, ele já foi abandonado antes. Vai ficar de coração partido.

— Você nem faz sentido — ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir que até uma história para o passado do filhote já tinha — Não podemos…

— Eu prometo que cuido dele, levo pra passear, compro a ração!

— Kiba…

— Não sou um irresponsável total, sou? Aprendi a ter responsabilidade quando vim morar com você. Bem, eu melhorei muito. Isso não tem como negar! O Akamaru pode ser nosso bebê! Você colocaria nosso bebê para adoção?

A capacidade de Kiba de fazer um drama impressionava Shino além de qualquer medida.

— Kiba, não podemos…

— Okay. Não vou ficar pedindo permissão. Somos namorados, temos direitos iguais. Esse apartamento é seu, entendo. Mas quando aceitei vir morar aqui, passamos a dividir tudo. Então o filhote fica.

Shino quase riu. Quase. Kiba defendendo seu ponto de vista era uma coisa fofa de se ver. Ele se impondo assim então… porém, obviamente, Shino era a parte "pé no chão" da relação. E isso envolvia destruir os sonhos e decisões do parceiro.

— Animais são contra as regras do condomínio.

— Ótimo que entendeu. E… o quê? — a voz do garoto falhou ao final.

— Nenhum morador pode ter animais. Não me importo que queira adotar um cachorro, mas aqui não pode.

A compreensão dos fatos atingiu Kiba como um duro golpe da realidade. Ficou tão preocupado que Shino não quisesse o filhote que nem pensou em outros entraves. Contra as regras do prédio não podia fazer nada. O sorriso morreu e os ombros caíram, em sinal de derrota.

Foi sentar-se com Akamaru nos braços ao lado de Shino.

— Caralho — xingou — Eu fiquei tão feliz em encontrar o Akamaru...

A tristeza dele contagiou o homem.

— Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem, não é culpa sua. Vou ver se Hana-nee pode cuidar dele na fazenda.

Mandar o bichinho para o interior era uma boa solução. Ficariam longe, mas sempre que visitasse a mãe e a irmã poderia vê-lo.

— Boa ideia.

— Ou talvez ele possa ficar com Naruto — Kiba sorriu, mais animado — No prédio de Naruto aceitam animais. Sei porque a síndica de lá tem tipo quinhentos gatos!

Shino torceu o nariz. Dessa solução não gostou tanto. Kiba e Naruto eram grandes amigos da vida toda. Se conheceram quando Kiba se mudou para Tokyo e começou a faculdade. Mas o forte vínculo parecia coisa de amigos que se conhecem desde o nascimento. Se dava bem com Naruto, não tão bem com Sasuke, parceiro do rapaz.

Quando Shino e Kiba começaram a namorar, Shino logo percebeu que a relação incluía visitas um pouco mais que ocasionais. E Naruto se sentiu muito à vontade no novo lar do amigo, obrigado. Shino aprendeu a não se ofender quando o visitante reclamava que a cerveja estava quente. Também aprendeu a não se importar muito quando Naruto colocava os pés sobre o sofá. Naruto e Kiba eram excelentes amigos e nada mais, nada menos que isso.

Mas… mesmo assim, Shino sentia um tico de ciúmes pela amizade. Tal sentimento não era nada para se orgulhar. Conseguia controlar a maior parte do tempo e não agir de modo infantil.

Porém, não ficou nada feliz em pensar que Kiba acabaria frequentando a casa do amigo para poder visitar o filhote de cachorro.

Observou enquanto o namorado coçava a orelha de Akamaru e o animalzinho fechando os olhos de satisfação em aproveitar o carinho.

Não havia muito o que fazer naquele caso. Shino não podia mudar as regras do condomínio. Muito menos proibir seu namorado de manter o cachorro em outro lugar. Ele foi claro e assertivo: tinham direitos iguais na relação.

Não podia fazer nada além de aceitar.

Contagiou-se pelo jeito carinhoso de Kiba com o filhote. Coçou a outra orelha, recebendo um olhar curioso de volta. Akamaru tentou cheirar aqueles novos dedos e arriscou uma mordidinha afoita e nada dolorida. Os dentes eram afiados, mas muito pequeninos para machucar. Kiba riu da cena. O som trouxe uma onda de ternura ao coração de Shino.

Não. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa além de apenas aceitar. Morava naquele prédio a mais de vinte anos. Nunca teve problemas, nem incomodou ninguém. A regra sobre animais foi determinada pelos primeiros moradores. Tanto havia mudado no decorrer dos anos. Podia ao menos tentar alguma coisa.

— Vou falar com o síndico — Shino falou pensativo, mal sentindo as mordidinhas que recebia — Pedir uma reunião com os outros moradores e discutir essa regra.

Kiba ergueu os olhos para ele, meio surpreso.

— Sério? Você faria isso?

— Claro. Por você eu faria qualquer coisa — afirmou sem hesitação.

— Caralho, Shino! Obrigado! — agradeceu comovido com o gesto, ignorando com graça o calor que subiu pelo pescoço e chegou a ponta das orelhas. Amava o jeito direto do namorado, já se acostumou bastante, mas ainda levava uns impactos quando Shino dizia aquelas coisas assim na lata.

Com cuidado, Shino pegou o filhote e o colocou no chão. No mesmo instante Akamaru saiu investigando o carpete com curiosidade, como se já intuísse que aquele seria o seu território. Kiba assistiu divertido, até sentir o braço de Shino passando no vão entre suas costas e o encosto do sofá, para enlaçar-lhe a cintura e puxá-lo, de modo que fosse sentar-se no colo dele.

— Oe, oe — Kiba soou baixinho, o sorriso dessa vez ganhando aspectos provocantes. Enquanto as mãos iam para o rosto de Shino, as mãos do namorado vinham para sua cintura, numa pegada firme que costumava tirar Kiba do sério. Tudo em Shino mexia com Kiba, não podia negar.

— Quer continuar lá no quarto? — perguntou animadinho, antes de beijar o namorado — Akamaru está explorando o carpete… não vai se incomodar se a gente der uma escapada.

A resposta de Shino foi levantar-se do sofá, ainda com Kiba em seu colo e ir para o quarto do casal, notando vagamente que Akamaru erguia a patinha e marcava o território fazendo xixi nos pés do elegante sofá! No passado, tal gesto acabaria com o humor de Shino, mas nas atuais circunstâncias ele tinha algo muito mais interessante com o que se preocupar.

E, se fosse o caso, teria muito tempo para ensinar ao filhotinho quem era o macho Alpha do apartamento!

—-

Surpreendentemente, Shino conseguiu a reunião com uma facilidade sem precedentes. E os moradores em peso compareceram.

Logo ele entendeu o porquê.

Descobriu que havia gatos no 10A, 10B, 8A e 3B. Um casal de ratos de laboratório no 7A, periquitos no 7B, hamsters no 4A, 4B, 3A e 2B. O casal do 1A tinha chinchilas e o 1B criava um Yorkshire Terrier adestrado para não latir muito! O próprio síndico criava uma tartaruga…

Vários moradores burlavam a regra antiga que já não agradava a maioria. Foi rápido chegar a um acordo. Todos concordaram que se podia tentar a liberação de animais, desde que todos tivessem bom senso e continuassem respeitando o sossego dos vizinhos, como já vinha acontecendo.

Kiba mal se conteve de alegria. A notícia foi recebida com festa!

Akamaru ganhou um novo lar. E Shino ganhou um rival sobre a "dominância" do apartamento, porque mesmo filhotinho, o cachorro gostava de marcar tudo como seu território. Principalmente os sapatos lustrosos de Shino. O homem descobriu que era muito mais fácil mudar as regras do condomínio do que treinar o pequeno bagunceiro. E os dois viviam em pé de guerra, para diversão de Kiba, que preferia assistir tudo de longe.

Mas isso, claro, é uma outra história.

* * *

**Notas finais**

Meu tema: bichino de estimação

Quero agradecer a Kuro Neko pelo convite ao desafio, foi realmente divertido e caiu como uma luva na continuação que eu pretendia fazer!

Abraços a quem chegou até aqui :D


End file.
